Wild Ride
by SoulHorse
Summary: Add has a secret...a secret he has never told anyone. But when a certain someone shows up at the Elgang's house, Add's secret is unleashed and that secret is ready to wreck havoc on Add's life...Strap on your seat belts everyone, because this is going to be a wild ride. Rated T because I'm paranoid. CRACKFIC


**Hey Elswordians! Welcome to another story, written by yours truly! When I did my AN in chapter 5 of the Blind Date, I gave Add three siblings: Subtract, Multiply, and Divide. And, I read a review that said they wanted to see more of Add's interactions with his siblings…so I made this! It's an attempt at a crack fic and I hope y'all enjoy! So, disclaimer, classes, and story time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

 **Add: Did you seriously…?**

 **Me: Yes, yes I did.**

 **Add: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Subtract, Multiply, and Divide: Hello brother dear!**

 **Me: Multiply, Divide, you guys aren't in this chapter.**

 **Multiply and Divide: Awww!**

 **Add: Whew.**

 **Me: You guys are in the next chapter!**

 **Add: NOOOOOO!**

 **The twins: Yayy!**

 **Classes:**

 **Add: MM: 19**

 **Elsword: RS: 17**

 **Aisha: EM: 17**

 **Rena: WS: Unknown**

 **Raven: RF: 20**

 **Eve: CBS: Unknown**

 **Chung: TT: 17**

 **Ara: AS**

 **Elesis: BH: 19**

 **Lu/Ciel: Diabla/Demonio: Unknown, 20**

 **Rose: Storm Trooper: 18**

 **Subtract: Female, Lunatic Psyker, 19 years old, twin of Add**

3rd Person's POV

It started out as a normal morning with the Elgang. The war was over and all was good. Elsword and Add were sleeping in, Aisha was studying a thick tome, Rena was cooking, Raven was sparring a dummy in the arena, Eve was helping Chung fix his cannon, Elesis was lighting things on fire, Ara was out stabbing a dummy, Lu was stealing sweets from the pantry, Ciel was looking for Lu, and Rose was shooting things in the arena. All in all, a normal morning. Until the doorbell rang.

"Door!" Aisha yelled, too lazy to get up from her spot on the armchair.

"I got it!" Rena called back as she opened the door.

"Um, hi."

Rena stared at the person, hit with deja vu. It was a girl, with pale skin, magenta eyes that radiated electricity, and spiky pale lavender-white hair **(Imagine Code Exotic's hair, but lavender-white).**

She was dressed in a black, lavender-gray, and purple attire. She wore a high collared, purple and black, cropped jacket with lavender-gray shoulder armor and a black t-shirt with purple pinstripes. She wore a layered, spiked ( **Eve's Code: Nemesis Nasod blades),** black and lavender-gray skirt with black and purple leggings underneath. She wore knee high black and lavender-gray boots. In all, she was dressed like Add.

"I'm Subtract Kim, Add Kim's twin sister?" she offered.

Rena stared at the girl before saying shortly, "Excuse me."

She slammed the door on the girl.

"ADD KIM!" she shrieked. "Get your butt down here now!"

There was a loud crash as Add came downstairs, half dressed. He wore his white coat and pants, but he was missing his shirt.

"What?!" he snapped. "I was changing!"

Rena stifled a giggle, but managed to pull herself together.

"There's a girl outside claiming to be your twin sister. Her name's Subtract," she explained.

Add stared at her. Then, he briskly strode over to the front door and opened it.

"Subtract?!" he gasped in disbelief.

"Big brother!" the girl-Subtract, squealed.

She threw her arms around a shocked Add.

"BROTHER?!"

Aisha stood there, her tome abandoned on the armchair. She was staring in disbelief at Add and Subtract.

"What the hell is going on?! Someone bloody explain!" Aisha shrieked.

"Um…well…" Add said awkwardly.

"Add has a twin sister. This is Subtract," Rena explained.

"Did I just hear Add has a twin sister?!"

Elsword tumbled downstairs, half dressed as well, his red hair dripping wet, a towel wrapped around his waist, and he was shirtless.

Subtract stared. Rena figured the Rune Slayer was the hottest guy she had seen since, well, forever. Too bad for Subtract. Elsword was already taken by Aisha.

"Add has a twin sister?!"

Lu ran in, Ciel following.

"What?!" Chung dashed in next, with Eve following.

Rena massaged her temples. "Someone please get everyone in the dining room so I can explain. And Elsword, Add, get dressed properly."

"Okay, what's going on?" Elesis asked. "And who's that?"

Ara and Raven nodded. Rose, who was the newest to the Elgang, looked around awkwardly.

"This is Add's twin sister, Subtract," Rena introduced.

"Hi, I'm Subtract," Subtract greeted. "I'm the younger twin."

"Add, I didn't know you had a twin," Ara said. "You never mentioned it."

Subtract looked at Ara curiously. "You're pretty. Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

Add fell off his chair while Ara blushed.

"Um…no, I'm not," Ara replied shyly.

"Well you should be. I SHIP IT!" Subtract said cheerfully. "It's Adra!"

Rena laughed. "I like her already Add."

Add swore under his breath, his face red.

"Sub, now's not the time," he muttered. "Lady El, I hate you."

Subtract's lower lip went out and started to quiver.

"Stop fake crying!" he snapped.

The younger girl's face went back to normal. She smirked at him.

"Aww dang it," she sighed. "I thought I could get you."

Add shook his head.

"So, how long are you staying?" he asked.

Subtract widened her eyes innocently. "Didn't I tell you? I'm staying with you guys forever!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Yeah, um. I didn't know where that was going. So, there, a little intro to Subtract. Next up, we meet the twins! RRFF! And then after we meet the twins, the real fun begins…**

 **Add: I hate you so, so, so much Soul.**

 **Subtract: You don't love me Add?**

 **Add: Go away.**

 **Yeah…sorry not sorry Add. Good luck to you in the later chapters. RRFF everyone and SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
